


День 27 - Сойти с ума

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bananas, Humor, M/M, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Когда вы внезапно узнаёте о сексе больше в тот момент, когда вам за тридцать, это может принести больше осложнений, чем вы могли бы представить.





	День 27 - Сойти с ума

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

Когда вы внезапно узнаёте о сексе больше в тот момент, когда вам за тридцать, это может принести больше осложнений, чем вы могли бы представить.

Например, вас может возбудить то, как ваш бойфренд ест банан.

Никто никогда не говорил вам, как иметь с этим дело, особенно когда подобное происходит в публичном месте.

И на самом ли деле это нормально? Вы не можете просто пойти и спросить об этом (даже если вы – Шерлок Холмс).

Поэтому что вы делаете, когда вы – Шерлок Холмс и зашли в тупик, соображая, как отнестись к тому, что глядя на то, как Джон ест банан, вы ощущаете покалывание по всему телу? Вы придумываете эксперимент.

И воплощаете его.

Ничего хорошего из этого не вышло. Очевидно, что Джон не был возбуждён, но он определённо заинтересовался.

– С каких пор ты ешь бананы? И в таком количестве?

– Я... хмм... может мне просто захотелось?

– Тебе просто захотелось?

– Да. Проблема?

– Может быть у тебя дефицит калия? Ты снова работал с барием? Это может вызвать Hypokalaemia**. Может, тебе стоит сделать анализ крови?

Шерлок прекратил эксперимент. Ему не особенно нравились бананы. Не говоря уже об анализах крови.

В конце концов не было проблемой то, что Джона не возбуждал Шерлок, поедающий бананы. Потому что глядя на то, как Шерлок, доедая шоколадный мусс, облизал испачканный шоколадом палец, Джон забыл про свой десерт и немедленно затащил возлюбленного в спальню. Кажется, у всех есть свои странности. Разве это не прекрасно?

***

Примечания переводчика:

* – Название драббла – англ. идиома «Go bananas». Переводится как: сойти с ума, психануть, сбреднить, поехать крышей, спятить, помешаться, слететь с катушек, потерять контроль над собой, шалеть, дуреть. Вероятно, идиома сформирована по образу мартышки, приходящий в восторг от бананов.  
** – Гипокалиемия – Это заболевание, вызванное недостатком калия в организме человека.


End file.
